The present invention relates to an oral care composition applicable to oral hygiene products such as toothpaste and mouth detergent. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabrication method of an oral care composition by use of salt and herbal extracts for treatment efficacy on periodontal diseases.
Oral care products including dentifrice are known to contain components such as sodium chlorides, antiplasmin agents, allantoin derivatives, vitamines, amino acids and others. Since the selection of the components is substantially influenced by target taste, target flavor and target sweetness, the sodium chloride which is known as effective in oral hygiene has suffered from artificial deformation in composition when used for different products. For example, a peppermint oil and a spearmint oil are used as a flavoring agent to decrease salty taste. Or sodium lauryl sulphate is used as a foaming agent to improve foaming properties. Also, tranexamic acid, aluminium chlorohydroxy allantonate and tocopherol acetate in admixture with sodium chloride are used to treat or prevent periodontal diseases. However, no treatment or prevention effects against periodontal diseases are expected other than slight improvements in taste and flavor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,575 discloses a bamboo-salt as a composition for oral care products such as toothpaste. Still, treatment or prevention effects against periodontal disease are hardly expected.
In consideration of the foregoing disadvantages, the present inventor has conducted extensive clinical experiments on the combination of salt and herbal extracts for substantial improvement on prevention or treatment effects against periodontal disease while enhancing oral hygiene. Although it took a considerable time period to compare treatment or prevention effects from experimental herbs which are widely being used in oriental herbal treatments, it was eventually discovered that a Cimicifuga-salt preferably in admixture of Coptis and zanthoxylin produces substantial treatment effects against periodontal diseases such as gingivitis or dental caries.
A Cimicifuga-salt consists of a living salt and Cimicifuga extracts. The living salt is obtained by melting pure bay salt at a high temperature or preferably at about 1,000xc2x0 C. for about 48 hours. The living salt is believed to have treatment effect since it reserves condensed energy and osmotic pressure at the melting stage which substantially enhance sterilization effects. Also, it has treatment effects against gum bleeding, edema, inflammation, halitosis, tooth decay and serious periodontal diseases (Donguebogam, Korean Medicinal Book). The nostrum of the living salt is further demonstrated in Sinkum (Living Salt) Therapy for Healthy Life and Living Salt Therapy Sink (by Kyound Jin Park, 1985), and Living Salt Diet for Diabetics, Folklore Living Salt Therapy to Revive Liver Cells (by Il Sun Oh, 1993). The living salt has been used by Oriental doctors specialized in alternative medicine for hundreds of years in Korea.
Commercially available Cimicifuga herb contains cimitin C20H34O7, Et2O, BuOH, cimicifugin, salicylic acid, cimigenol, 25-O-methylcimigenol-3-xyloside, cimigol, dahurinol, isodahurinol, acerinol, 24-O-acetylacerinol, cimicifugoside, cimicifugenin, 26-O-methylcimifugoside, ciminifugenin A, 26-O-methylcimifugenin A, cimifugenol, friedelin, b-sitosterol, khellol, amminol, 3,4-dimethylcinnamic acid, ferulic acid, iso-ferulic acid, dahurinol, coumarin and others. The Cimicifuga herb alleviates pain and inhibits the growth of tuberculosis viruses and dermal fungi in vitro. In the human body, Et2O serves as sedatives and suppresses edema. BuOH reduces bodily temperature and serves as pain relievers, edema suppressants, and anti-ulceratives.
Consequently, it is understood that the Cimicifuga-salt obtained by combining the living salt and Cimicifuga extracts is effective for detoxication, fever reduction, anti-inflammation, improvement in the cytoginic function, anti-sepsis, cancer prevention, sterilization, cold symtoms, various anemisa, and hypotension.
Coptis herb is commerically available and includes alkaloid, berberine (4-7%), Coptisine, jatoerrhizine, palmitine, magnoflorine, ferulic acid and others. In pharmacological actions, the Coptis herb relieves bodily fever, prevents dehydration and toxication. Among the components, the berberine and Coptisine are known to serve as antibiotics, laxatives, anti-inflammatory agents and stytics, and stop diarrhea.
Commercially available zanthoxylin is classified to belong to zanthoxylum piperitum and contains sanshool C16H27ON, sanshoon C16H25ON, sanshoamide, geraniol and others. Zanthoxylin serves to warm bodily digestive organs, relieve pain, treat diarrhea and kill intestinal worms. In vitro, it suppresses gram-negatives such as dysentery viruses, and gram-positive aerobic viruses such as staphylococcus aureus and it also kills round worms in swine.
So it is readily understood that the Cimicifuga-salt alone or in admixture of Coptis and zanthoxylin enhances treatment or prevention effect against periodontal diseases such as gingivitis, dental caries, oral abscess, gum inflammation, tooth decay and other gum or tooth related diseases.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the disadvantages in the prior arts. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fabrication method of an oral care composition which substantially improves treatment efficacy on periodontal diseases by using a combination of salt and herbal extracts.
To achieve the above-described object, the fabrication method of an oral care composition according to the present invention comprises the steps of drying a Cimicifuga root, soaking the dried Cimicifuga root in a vinegar for a predetermined time period, and drying the vinegar-soaked Cimicifuga root. The vinegar-soaked then dried Cimicifuga root, a salt and a water are admixed at a sequential weight ratio of about 10% to 40%, about 10% to 40% and about 30% to 50%. Then, the admixture of the Cimicifuga root, the salt and the water are evaporated to obtain a Cimicifuga-salt concentration.
For a better version, Cimicifuga root fibers are removed from the Cimicifuga-salt concentration. Preferably, each step for fabricating the oral care composition is performed within a non-metallic container. The vinegar is obtained by a fermentation process from a brown rice. A filler material including a sodium chloride may be added to the Cimicifuga-salt concentration. The method may further comprise an additional step of incorporating the oral care composition with conventional oral hygiene compositions selected from a toothpaste, a mouth detergent, a mouthwash, a chewing gum, or and a gum massage cream.
In an embodiment, a dried Coptis root is further included in the fabrication steps so that the dried Cimicifuga root and the dried Coptis root are admixed at a substantially equivalent ratio in weight. Said each dried Cimicifuga root and Coptis root are soaked in a vinegar for a predetermined time period and then dried. The vinegar-soaked and then dried Cimicifuga-Coptis root admixture, a salt and a water at a sequential weight ratio of about 10% to 40%, about 10% to 40% and about 30% to 50%. The admixture of the Cimicifuga-Coptis root admixture, the salt and the water are evaporated to obtain a Cimicifuga-Coptis-salt concentration. Cimicifuga root fibers are removed from the Cimicifuga-Coptis-salt concentration.
As another embodiment, an oral care composition comprises a Cimicifuga root and a Coptis root each substantially dried, soaked in a vinegar, and then dried for a predetermined time period. The dried, vinegar-soaked and then dried Cimicifuga root and Coptis root are formed at a substantially equivalent ratio in weight. Further comprised for the oral care composition is a salt and a water so that the dried, vinegar-soaked and then dried Cimicifuga-Coptis root, the salt and the water are admixed at a sequential weight ratio of about 10% to 40%, about 10% to 40% and about 30% to 50%. The admixture is evaporated to a Cimicifuga-salt concentration, wherein Cimicifuga root fibers are removed from the Cimicifuga-salt concentration to form the oral care composition.
The advantages of the present invention are numerous in that (1) the fabrication method of an oral care composition enables Cimicifuga and Coptis extracts to directly apply to interior of a user""s mouth together with nostrum living salt in a daily required formulation such as toothpaste, thereby enhancing prevention or treatment effects against periodontal diseases; (2) the oral care composition allows oriental herbal therapeutic treatment to get effectively mixed with daily hygienic activities such as oral cleansing as an alternative to dentist-allergic periodontal patients; and (3) the oral care composition effectively prevents mouth diseases to serve as a reliable alternative therapy against mouth cancer which is ranked the 8th highest death rate among the U.S. cancer patients.
Although the present invention is briefly summarized, the fuller understanding of the invention can be obtained by the following drawings, detailed description and appended claims.